Booster Pack List (WC11-VG)
This is a Booster Pack List for Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's World Championship 2011: Over the Nexus. Note that most of the booster packs' contents are exactly like their TCG/OCG counterparts, except missing a few cards. From the Start * Dark Beginning 1 * Dark Beginning 2 * Dark Revelation Volume 1 * Dark Revelation Volume 2 * Synchro Awaken!! * Invasion of Worms!! * Justice Strikes Back!! During Story Mode Chapter 2 * Soul of the Duelist * Flaming Eternity * Cybernetic Revolution Chapter 3 * Shadow of Infinity * Power of the Duelist * Strike of Neos Chapter 4 * Tactical Evolution * Phantom Darkness * Acceleration 1st Gear Chapter 5 * Crossroads of Chaos Chapter 6 * The Duelist Genesis * Acceleration 2nd Gear Final Chapter * Crimson Crisis * Duelist Revolution * Acceleration Finish Free Duel Rise of Destiny --- Have a total of 50 Duels Elemental Energy --- Have a total of 100 Duels Cyberdark Impact --- Have a total of 200 Duels Defeat 3 times Each duelist listed must be defeated 3 times in order to unlock the respective Booster Pack. When speaking to a character, check "Duel Statistics" to see how many more times that character must be defeated. The Lost Millennium --- Bronson, Clint, Jemma, Minegishi, Scotch, Seluga, Virgil Earliest this can be done is Chapter 6 Enemy of Justice --- Gordon, Hayakawa, Kuroe, Lilie, Masaki, Reimi Earliest this can be done is Chapter 6 Force of the Breaker --- Angie, Corse, Figaro, Helio, Honda (WC09), Kazuhiro, Nelson (World Championship), Rossi, Yagiura Earliest this can be done is Chapter 6 Gladiator's Assault --- Hunter Pace, Larry, Lenny, Lug, Randsborg Earliest possible unlock is Post-Game Light of Destruction --- Elsworth, Lazar, Sherry Earliest possible unlock is Post-Game Ancient Prophecy --- Regulus (character), Torunka Earliest possible unlock is Post-Game The Shining Darkness --- Barbara, Kalin, Nico, Sergio, West Earliest possible unlock is Post-Game Starstrike Blast --- Crow, Jack, Yusei (in both Single and Turbo Duels); Jack & Yusei (in both Tag and Tag Turbo Duels) Earliest possible unlock is Post-Game Storm of Ragnarok --- Brave, Dragan, Harald (in Turbo Duels); Dragan & Harald (in Tag Turbo Duels) Earliest possible unlock is Post-Game Revival of the Fableds!! --- Carly, Mina, Stephanie (in Single Duels); Carly & Stephanie (in Tag Duels) Earliest possible unlock is Post-Game Ruler of Chaos!! --- Hans, Hermann, Nicolas (in Turbo Duels); Hermann & Nicolas (in Tag Turbo Duels) Earliest possible unlock is Post-Game Whirlwind of Dragunity!! --- Akiza, Luna, Leo (in Single Duels); Akiza, Trudge (in Turbo Duels); Leo & Luna (in Tag Duels); Akiza & Trudge (in Tag Turbo Duels) Earliest possible unlock is Post-Game Genex's Onslaught!! --- Facility Chief, Lawton, Malcolm, Ramon, Syd (to access the prisoners, defeat the Guard Robot outside the prison) Earliest possible unlock is Post-Game Vylon's Descent!! --- Alina Noula, Kalisse Noula, Lagoon Noula, Salida Noula, Globe, Grammy, Iranami, Narumi, Oscar Earliest possible unlock is Post-Game Omega's Judgement!! --- Klaus, Misaki, Toru (in Single Duels); Misaki, Toru (in Turbo Duels); Misaki & Toru (in both Tag and Tag Turbo Duels) Earliest possible unlock is Post-Game Tournament Mode World Championship Edition 1 --- Defeat the first 6 Single Duel opponents (3 times each) World Championship Edition 2 --- Have 36 Available Opponents in CPU Duel World Championship Edition 3 --- Have 48 Available Opponents in CPU Duel World Championship Edition 4 --- Have 7 Available Teams in CPU Tag Duel World Championship Edition 5 --- Have 12 Available Teams in CPU Tag Duel World Championship Edition 6 --- Have 16 Available Teams in CPU Tag Duel World Championship Edition 7 --- Have 12 Available Opponents in CPU Turbo Duel World Championship Edition 8 --- Have 16 Available Opponents in CPU Turbo Duel World Championship Edition 9 --- Have 8 Available Teams in CPU Tag Turbo Duel World Championship Edition 10 --- Have 9 Available Teams in CPU Tag Turbo Duel World Championship Edition 11 --- Unlock all other World Championship Edition packs and defeat Team New World in story mode (if a new file is started with existing data, Team New World must be defeated again) Side-Quests/Skill Duels Raging Battle --- After clearing the game go back to the fake shop in Satellite. Talk to Kuroe and defeat the Team Satisfaction memory in the PC Stardust Overdrive --- After clearing the game go back to Yusei's garage in the Fountain Plaza. Talk to Bruno and defeat the Team 5D's memory in the PC Absolute Powerforce --- After clearing the game go back to the Stadium, right room. Talk to Lazar and defeat the Team New World memory in the PC Steelswarm's Invasion!! --- Clear all 10 Duel Puzzles (5 with Nico, 5 at Bootleg Bar) Extra Pack --- After the first WRGP battle vs Team Unicorn, when talking to Klaus, he'll ask you to investigate the 3F. After the events the pack will be unlocked Extra Pack 2 --- After Sergio's event talk to Toru. Make Toru your Tag Partner and take him to Satisfaction Town. After the events the pack will be unlocked Extra Pack 3 --- After visiting the Spirit World, talk to Misaki. Make Misaki your Tag Partner and go back to the Spirit World. After the events the pack will be unlocked Other All at Random --- Unlock the other 49 Packs and have 95% Card Completion Rate Pulse of Trishula!! --- Duel every Opponent in Story Mode